matrimonio por convenencia
by selene crystal wings
Summary: Severus a muerto por la orden y gracias a su sacrificio el niño que vivio a vencido a voldy. Pero el sacrificio de severus no fue en gratuito el pidio que a cambio salvaran a su ahijado de askaban así que harry dice que draco era espía para la orden y que
1. Chapter 1

Matrimonio por conveniencia

Quien me hubiera dicho que para librarme de azkaban me inventarían una cuartada tan estúpida , pero que mas se podía esperar de esa orden de fracasados llamada la orden del fénix... del pavo mas bien diría yo o si te trata de pajarracos legendarios el dodo les vendría mejor.  
Pero bien que se le va hacer mi padrino sacrifico su vida para salvar el mundo mágico pero como buen slytherin pidió algo a cambio : mi libertad  
Así es mi padrino le hizo prometer a dumbledore que yo no pondría un pie en azkban y que la orden me protegería de cualquier ex mortifago .  
Pero estos idiotas no consideraron que el ministerio no me dejaría ir tan fácil como hicieron con mi padrino en el pasado, tal vez con otro juez hubiera bastado el hecho de que dumbledore se comprometiera a hacerse cargo de mí  
Pero lamentablemente nos toco un juez que asombrosamente no tan solo me odiaba a mi si no que a mis dos defensores por igual, con el no servia mi dinero o poder, ni el respeto que producía el viejo chocho, es mas este juez hasta odiaba a potter y no sentía ninguna deuda con este porque hubiera salvado nuestro pellejo(puede que odie a potter pero no soy idiota para no reconocer sus logros)así que al idota de potter no se le ocurrió nada mejor que hacer que inventar que yo era un espía de la orden y que nunca fui un verdadero mortifago y para probarlo convoco a toda la orden(para ser sinceros los obligo a aparecerse de donde demonios estaban y como estuvieran, un grave error tomando en cuenta que ojo loco estaba en la ducha...después de que todos vaciamos nuestros estómagos ante tan horrenda visón... harry hizo que todos los miembros testificaran a mi favor) y ante mi asombro toda la orden apoyo su versión  
pero esto no le basto al juez arguyendo que yo no tenia ningún nexo que me uniera con la orden y ahí fue cuando el viejo chiflado dijo su brillante cuartada

--pero mi querido juez... mister Malfoy esta comprometido con un miembro de la orden y pronto a casarse  
--bien si es así yo mismo los casarse y deberán permanecer así un mínimo de 3 años ¿no es mucho pedir a una feliz pareja cierto? ¡bien que venga la radiante novia!

Hasta ahí llego la lealtad hacia mi padrino ningún miembro era, lo suficientemente suicida para fingir ser mi prometido al menos eso creí

--no es novia es novio y aquí estoy

Y así Remus lupin el tomo la tarea de fingir que era mi prometido e incluso se caso conmigo para darme una cuartada

En aquel entonces yo supuse que el estaba tras mi fortuna o que simplemente a diferencia del resto no tenia nada que perder  
Que equivocado estaba...

Cap1: Nuestro hogar

-bien supongo que iremos a la mansión, no es necesario que busques tus cosas te comprare ropa nueva  
--eso no es necesario, me la puedo comprar yo mismo con mi sueldo ya que mañana comienzo mi trabajo como auror, con eso podré mantenernos a ambos  
--¿a ambos?  
--Si Draco no pienso vivir a tus costillas, sé que no es mucho pero tengo un departamento que me heredaron mis padres y un trabajo honrado

Draco no lo podía creer ¿por qué se caso con el es que acaso no iba tras la fortuna Malfoy?

--no draco no me interesa tu dinero, no te extrañes era obvio que pensaras eso   
--¿entonces porque?  
--conveniencia  
--¿eso ya lo se, pero que ganas tu?

Draco tenia un mal presentimiento y ¿si lo que decían de los hombres lobos era verdad?

--nuevamente te equivocas  
--¿es que acaso me lees el pensamiento?  
--no es que eres muy obvio

valla esa si que era nueva, era la primera vez que alguien lo catalogaba como obvio

--Lupin  
--llámame Remus  
--¿Lupin que tu ganas con esto?  
--¿quieres que te sea sincero?   
--Si!  
--varias cosas la primera disminuir mi culpa hacia Severus por no impedir las constantes molestias de mis amigos hacia el y alguien capaz de hacer la poción mata lobos en casa .  
--y nada mas

de nuevo esa inexplicable sonrisa, tan bonachona que le colmaba la paciencia ...3 años lo que me espera

--bueno al menos tiene un quinto del tamaño de mi mansión  
--Draco ese es el edificio  
--¿y eso que significa?  
--entremos  
--okey esta es tu habitación...pero ¿por que vive tanta gente aquí?  
--Draco este es mi departamento ,los demás son de otra gente  
--QUE?

el departamento de Lupin no era nada como se lo había imaginado Draco, si bien era bonito y acogedor también era muggle

--mis padres eran mugles, Draco lo siento pero estas casado con un sangre sucia  
--pero... .tu fuiste mordido por un hombre lobo cuando pequeño así que yo supuse que.  
--no... lamento decepcionarte pero simplemente mi padre era de greenpeace y en una de sus excursiones para salvar un bosque nativo me perdí y en la noche me ataco un hombre lobo... si no hubiera sido por un auror no la cuento, y ¿sabes que auror era draco?  
--no  
--ojo lococo  
--¿que ese loco pero como?  
--vamos si no esta tan loco  
--me transformo en hurón  
--ese no fue el, fue barti  
--si lo que sea lo que me preocupa es ¿como voy a sobrevivir aquí?  
--dado a que no puedes usar la varita no veo mayor diferencia aun puedes hacer pociones y no muy lejos de aquí esta el campo de entrenamiento de un equipo de quidditch donde podrás practicar tan solo te tienes que acostumbrar a vivir sin la magia  
--no bromees como un simple muggle, ya se que mi varita pereció la noche de la caída de...  
---...voldemort  
--no digas su nombre!  
--las cosas dan mas miedo si no las nombras  
--lo que sea, pero puedo comprarme otra varita  
--no puedes  
--oye una cosas es que te las des de honorable gryffindor y no quieras usar mi dinero y otra muy distinta que no me dejes usarlo a mi, yo hago lo que quiero ¿me escuchas? a mi nadie me da ordenas  
--si lo hacen  
--¿quien tu?  
--no.. el ministerio  
--¿eh?  
--Draco se te prohibió el uso de la varita por estos tres años  
--¿no puede ser... que voy hacer?  
--ser un chico normal  
--¿un muggle quieres decir?  
--bueno si  
--bien vamos a dormir   
--bien

Draco estaba demasiado agotado para seguir peleando 

--¿donde voy a dormir?  
--conmigo  
--que ya se que esta casucha no es muy grande pero a de haber mas habitaciones por ultimo duerme en el sofá (n/anótese que el no se ofrece para dormir en el sofá)  
--por favor respeta el hogar de mis padres, mi hogar y el tuyo a partir de ahora  
--tienes que estar bromeando  
--y si te digo que vas a dormir aquí no es por gusto, el juez puede enviar en cualquier momento a un inspector y a este no le va a parece muy natural que dos recién casados duerman en habitaciones diferentes, ya nos libre de la luna de miel gracias a mi nuevo trabajo pero más no puedo hacer, vas a tener que pasar algunas incomodidades por tu libertad  
--mierda todo por culpa de ese maldito Weasley  
--créeme par todos fue una sorpresa que Percy fuera el juez sustituto  
--y eso ¿no se suponía que fuera bueno que haría la vista gorda por la orden?  
--te equivocas Draco... Percy es una persona ambiciosa que hasta le dio vuelta la cara a su familia a cambio del poder –por primera vez Draco vio odio en su antiguo profesor y era tenebroso como ese rostro siempre amable adquiría una frialdad digna de un Malfoy—es un vendido!  
--¿eso es lo mas fuerte que puedes decir de el? yo lo llamaría de maneras mucho menos amables mi querido Remus  
--pues es hora de que nos vallamos a la cama mi querido Draco  
--¿que?  
--yo mañana inicio mi trabajo y a ti te toca iniciar tu trabajo comunitario así que tenemos que levantarnos temprano  
--¿trabajo comunitario?  
--si de verdad ¿no creíste que te la sacarías tan fácil cierto?... Pues déjame decirte que no... por estos tres años deberás ayudar en diferentes instituciones muggles como voluntario  
--¿que?   
--para que superes tu odio hacia los muggles , idea de Harry   
--tenia que ser san Potter  
--Harry... Draco...el se llama Harry  
--¿y tu porque lo defiendes tanto?  
--¿es que acaso estas celoso?  
--no bromees es tan solo que no quiero que Potter me asesine por haberme casado con su pareja  
--pues no lo ara... por que Harry no es mi pareja para mí es como si fuera mi hijo—Draco no sabia por que le había aliviado tanto eso –lo cual te hace a ti su madrastra  
--hey mas bien tu serás su madrastra y yo el padrastro... tu eres mas pasivo que yo  
--no estés tan seguro—le dijo guiñándole el ojo a un sonrojado Draco—a vamos a dormir—tomo la mano de Draco que si no fuera por que era imposible juraría que se sonrojo mas aun—tan solo a dormir  
--Remus!

Draco se despertó entre los brazos de un posesivo lobito, el cual noche anterior había insistido en que compartieran la cama por alguna posible inspección   
Y para ser sincero con sigo mismo esto a Draco lo había molestado menos de lo que debía , es mas ahora se sentía increíblemente bien en los brazos de su lobito tan seguro, tan feliz  
¿Su lobito?  
Draco salió corriendo de esa cama como alma que lleva el diablo preguntándose ¿porque es que había pensado en Lupin como su lobito, y dando gracias a dios de que nadie ni si quiere su lobito hubiera visto tan bochornosa escena

Pero estaba equivocado alguien si lo había visto, no un inspector  
Sino que dos fantasmas completamente invisibles

--¿que demonios estaba haciendo Draco en la cama de ese pedofilo y por que salto así?  
--no te atrevas a insinuar  
--¿que ese pervertido se piensa aprovechar de Draco? pero primera tendrá que pasar sobre mi cadáver  
--bien pues es tan solo una caminata por el cementerio aun que yo de preferencia bailaría sobre tu tumba, porque te recuerdo que estas muerto! Y nos enviaron como sus Ángeles guardianes a cambio de no ir parar al infierno, porque si bien nuestras muertes fueron nobles...  
--la mía mas que la tuya, claro esta  
-- si bien nuestras muertes fueron nobles nuestras vidas no lo fueron... así que ahora dedícate a cuidar de tu ahijado que de moony yo me encargo  
--si tan solo mantenlo lejos de mi ahijado  
--no te preocupes que moony no caería por una simple cara bonita, y a diferencia de mi ahijado el tuyo no tiene mas  
--al menos mi protegido es humano y no una alimaña asquerosa y como té varangloneas de tu ahijado si ni lo conociste casi ni lo viste... el mocoso se las arreglo solo.. saco de pulgas  
--para tu información yo no tan solo estuve cuidándolo mientras vivía si no que también después de muerto, yo fui su ángel guardián hasta la caída de Voldemort y si logro que Lupin sea feliz obtendré mis alas y me iré al paraíso, tu ¿no puedes decir lo mismo cierto Snivellus?   
--Black...pues muy buen trabajo no has hecho y mas encimas dejas al mocoso solo  
--Harry ya no me necesita, al menos no tanto como moony y además ahora tiene un nuevo ángel guardián, que créeme estaba muy ansioso por cuidar de mi niño  
--¿quien?  
--cedric  
--¿diaggory?  
--si se ven tan lindos juntos y diaggori ya recibió sus alas hace rato esta aquí por decisión podría ... no harían mala pareja  
--back que el chico esta muerto   
--¿y?

Continuara...  
Ya la mano no me da mas aunque la imaginación si tengo tanto planeado para estas tres parejas jijijijjjijjji viva el yaoi y el lemon! ...esto va dedicado a yuyumio quien me pidió un draco-remus en un reviw, cosa que yo tenia ganas de hacer desde que leí traidor, espero que no te decepcione  
Y la pareja harry-cedric tenia ganas desde que me leí el cuarto libro(cuando yo tenia catorce) y tras leer aurora boreal me anime a hacerlo  
Bueno lo de sevi-sirius es obra de mi pervertida imaginación nunca e leído uno sobre ellos aunque estoy segura de que a de haber... la idea de ellos dos así es por el manga protecction.

Selene crystal wings

31/12/05


	2. Chapter 2

Matrimonio por conveniencia 

Harry salió de la ducha con tan solo una corta toalla, que apenas si alcanzaba para cubrirlo

-mierda...se ve tan delicioso ...como me gustaría beber cada una de esas gotas directamente de tu piel..harry

--¿CEDRIC?

--¿que puedes oírme!

--si y también te puedo ver, ¿qué mierda haces aquí y donde esta sirius?

--¿sirius de que hablas?

--de mi padrino.. alias intento de ángel guardián

--para...¿ tu podías ver a sirius?

--si claro por mis ojos... al igual que mi madre puedo verlos... pero tu no me has respondido ¿donde esta sirius y que haces aquí espiándome mientras me ducho?

--yo no estaba espiándote

--no si no...si tan solo quieres deslizar tu lengua por todo mi cuerpo

-SI!...digo no...eh...yo soy tu nuevo ángel de la guarda

--¿y sirius?

--consideraron que el profesor lupin lo necesitaría mas que tu

--bueno eso es verdad pobre remus tener que convivir con Malfoy

--bueno y... eh

--así que tu eres mi nuevo ángel guardián eh—harry se acerco peligrosamente a un desprevenido cedric y coloco su mano en la mejilla de este mientras lo abrazaba—oye y no ¿se supone que tu deberías cuidarme en ves de planear como violarme?

--que yo eh...¿puedes tocarme?

--eh si por si no te diste cuenta me salgo del promedio

--ni que lo digas

--si ya se soy un fenómeno.. una ecuación imposible de la magia

--yo no me refería a eso

--ah no—de nuevo recupero su coqueta sonrisa borrando cualquier rastro de su pasado enojo—y¿ a que te referías?

--¿acaso jugabas de este modo con black?

--por su puesto que no sirius era...es como mi padre—cedric no pudo evitar sentirse feliz ante esta declaración—además es mas fácil y divertido molestarte a ti

--¿eh?

--jajajajaja

mientras tanto en un edificio a las afuera de la ciudad

--ya llama a los elfos domésticos, que me muero del hambre

--aquí no hay elfos domésticos

--¿entonces quien va a hacer el desayuno?

--nosotros

--¿QUE?

--ese licántropo se volvió loco, draco es incapaz de freír un huevo

--si ya se que tu ahijado quema hasta la ensalada, sin contar con que se le quema el arroz

--black!

--pero mira el aspecto de muñequita de porcelana que tiene

--black!

--mira si es bueno en pociones tendrá que serlo cocinando, aunque harry es un desastre en pociones y bien que se as arregla en una cocina, claro que es un digno ahijado mío, tan solo cocina si no hay ninguna otra opción

--ya me imagino..¿instinto de supervivencia no?

--Sí

--no quiere morir envenenado

--¿eh?

--idiota

--bien draco saca la leche del refrigerador mientras yo coloco las tostadas en la tostadora

--eh...refrigeque?

--ese baúl blanco ábrelo

--gr hace frió

--si saca la leche y cualquier otra cosa que te apetezca

--sigue saliendo frió

--cierra la puerta

--idiota...y dime ¿por que no simplemente usas magia y congelas los alimentos?

--por que vivimos en un edificio muggle... aun tienes mucho que aprender

--lo dudo o al menos no me interesa

--pues lamentablemente lo necesitas si piensas sobrevivir 3 años de este modo

--genial

--¿de que quieres el jugo?

--de frutila!

--bien lávala

--umm

--e puedes enfermar si las comes sucias ven, toma un puñado en tus manos, abre la llave y colócalas debajo

--bien ¿y ahora que?

—no las sueltes –draco volvió a tomar las frutillas molesto—ahora frótalas debajo del agua

--¿como?

--así –dijo remus tomando las manos de draco entre las suyas e enseñándole como, de una manera que draco encontró en extremo sensual, remus rodeando su estrecha cintura con sus fuertes brazos, mientras su manos se unían en esa labor que para draco era mas una caricia que nada, pero cuando intento recostar su cuerpo en el del mayor...—ya es suficiente déjalas en el plato y as lo mismo con las otras por favor

--bien

--¿que demonios? ese pervertido le estaba metiendo mano a mi draco

--oye remus no es así

--no si no.. entre pulgosos se defienden

--¿no serás tu el pervertido? "mi draco"

--no imbecil para mi draco es lo mismo que para ti potter

--tu hijo

--si aunque no lleve mi sangre draco es mi hijo y por eso no voy a dejar que se aprovechen de el

--guardabosques

--tu actuarías igual si se tratara de tu mocoso

--no yo quiero que cedric se aproveche de harry

--¿pero que como?

--no.. estaba bromeando

--ah ya me estabas asustando

--es harry quien sé va a aprovechar de cedric

--pero si es su ángel

--y harry puede tocar Ángeles créeme

--black!

--no seas mal pensado es como si fuera mi hijo

--aja

--lo que pasa es que cuando admitió para si mismo que era gay.. me pateo hasta hartarse ya que según el fue mi mal ejemplo lo que lo malogro

--¿tu mal ejemplo?

--si dice que todo mis charlas sobre los culos de los tios guapos en la calle y de los paquetes de sus compañeros en las duchas lo malogro ...como si fuera mi culpa

--no para nada ...pobre mocoso

CONTINUARA

hace un par de días leí lo que hice la autora de dawn fall y me produjo tanta rabia que por un par de reviws no tan solo dejara el fic sino que lo arruinara de ese modo...que me di cuenta que inmediatamente me decidí a seguir segundas oportunidades ,se va a llamar una oportunidad para engañar al destino(subo el primer capi a fin de mes o antes) y además estoy intentando seguir todos mis proyectos(tengo como 10)pero como ahora mismo estoy buscando trabajo , apenas lo encuentre no voy a poder actualizar tan seguido asi que voy a ir de acuerdo a la cantidad de reviws que tenga el fic, así que si les gusta este fic porfa envíenme reviws Y lo actualizo lo mas pronto posible si no le doy preferencia a otros.

Bueno aquí va mi respuesta a los reviws :

Muchas gracias a todos

murtilla obvio que drakito lindo va a sacar su lado Malfoy pero primero tiene que aprender varias lecciones y si este lobito oculta algo .

kay muchas gracias, pero yo no me referia a un manga de ellos (si hay alguno avisame) si no almodo en que voy a poner la relacion de sirius y sevi, como lo que pasa con los espiritus guardianes de un manga llamado protection.

TomAsh si yo tambien adore ese fic, la petición de yumino mas ese fic son las razones por la que hice este.

Calipso calipso1977yahoo.es crème que son 2 parejas muy tiernas(y locas como yo) y a mi tambien me encanta la pareja draco-remus pero no encuentra casi nada sobre ellos es una lastima.

YO lo siento pero no tengo idea de cómo arreglar a world y luego leelo.

Psique drakito obviamentese vera seducido por el lobito y tomar cartas en el asunto para la desesperación de un indefenso sevi ...JIJIJIJIJI.

Elian si es una lata no encontrr casi ni uno con la linda pareja que hacen porfa dejame tu opinion si

yuyumio de nada me alegra que te aya gustado ya que fue por tu comentario que me decidi a hacerlo..no te puedo prometer que pasara eso con drakin todo depende de cómo se desarrolle la trama pero lo intentare, por favor sigueme apoyando y dame tus opiniones ya ...

laromantica507 gracias y okey ya ves lo continuo

SHORYUKI que genial tu reviw me mato de la risa……..espero no decepcionarte y si se ve tiernísimo asi que voy a darle motivos paa que se sonroje muy segido jijiji...no va a pasar nada muy privado delante de otros tan solo lo suficiente para que el pobre sevi le de ataques y se desquite con sirius...si ambas parejas son tal para cual y dale una oportunidad a la tercera...NO TE PREOCUPES QUE EL FIC LO SIGO PUEDE QUE ME DEMORE PERO NO ABANDONO es mas esa es la razon por la que puede que me demore otros fics no han gustado asi que los e dejado de lado y ahorta quiero seguirlos aunque para serte sincera no se de donde sacar la inspiración si no tengo reviws.


	3. Chapter 3

Finalmente habían terminado de desayunar y que decir como se quejo el rubio ante la teoría de fregar los platos aunque pareció bastante complacido cuando remus se ofreció a ayudarlo...

-bueno ya es hora de que nos vayamos

--y a donde vamos?

--a trabajar

--a tu vas a tu trabajo en el ministerio y yo que hago a ya se puedo visitar a los antiguos amigos de mis padres en el ministerio

--draco tu no vas al ministerio conmigo

--a no me digas también tengo prohibido eso

--si

--genial y que voy a hacer todo el día ver kele...aunque ahora que lo pienso no es tan mala idea

--tele draco y no vas a ir a trabajar

--de que hablas los Malfoy no trabajamos

--tu si ordenes del ministerio...vamos te voy a ir a dejar a tu trabajo

--que? Y donde se supone que voy trabajar?

--esta semana en un jardín de infantes la próxima aun no estoy seguro

--que!

Sin importar cuanto protesto el rubio fue abandonado en un ruinoso edificio y recogido del mismo al atardecer por un asustado lobito, y no era para menos, draco no parecía el mismo su normalmente inmaculado vestuario estaba lleno de pintura ,su increíblemente delicado y sedoso cabello ahora podía competir con el de harry y para peor su normalmente dulce aroma ahora...bueno digamos que remus no quería averiguar donde draco había estado o cuantos pañales había cambiado

--eh hola...yo.

--no hables tan solo conduce

--pero draco que te paso?

--cállate y conduce ...una ducha...una ducha...malditos demonios del infierno los voy a sumergir en aceite hirviendo y luego ...um...jajajajaja

-que demonios le paso paso al mocoso

--que paso una tarde en mis zapatos eso es lo que le paso ...rodeado de mocosos desagradecidos

-tu amor por tu trabajo me enternece

--por favor si yo desde el primer año quise renunciar pero como era parte de mi cuartada el viejo loco me obligo a seguir siendo profesor, me juro que apenas acabáramos con voldy el me conseguiría un buen trabajo en el área investigativa de ministerio, pero no tenia que morir primero...apuesto a que el viejo sabia que esto iba a pasar

--estas delirando como lo iba a saber?

--o lo sabia black...créeme después de todos estos años llegue a la conclusión de que el viejo choco lo ve y lo sabe todo ...pero esta demasiado loco para sacarle provecho a eso ...ya me lo imagino diciendo que no podemos luchar contrar el destino...yo se que sabia maldito viejo

--me estas asustando severus

--asustarte..asustarte mi querido sirius te lo aseguro ese maldito viejo lo sabia todo y tienes un motivo aun mayor para asustarte ...

--cual?

--hace varios años me decidí a jugarle una bromita al viejito y le inyecte lemonstone a sus caramelos

--y que es eso?

--una bebida muglee con muy poco alcohol pero vieras como se puso el saco de huesos , dudo que antes allá bebido

--y de que me tengo que asustar no me digas ...el viejo se te insinuó

--dios me libre!...no gracias a dios no ...tan solo me admitió un par de cosas que consideraras muy interesantes

1-todo esa cháchara sobre el destino

2-que se hace unos se tiro una canita al aire y ahora tenia un heredero

3-que su heredero seria quien acabara con voldemort

--tu no estarás queriendo decir que ...mierda

--si lo se

--te sientes mejor

-deberían encerarlos ...y no dejarlos ver la luz del día

--que?

--siempre he pensado que son unas desconsideradas las mujeres que sacan a los mocosos a lugares públicos y nos obligan a todos a soportar sus berridos y sus tupidos juegos...y aun así ahí idiotas que se sonríen ante eso y dicen que bonito el niño...apuesto a que tu eres de esos

--yo?

--no si no tienen ningún respeto por los otros , para que tienen hijos si no los saben cuidar por que tengo que soportarlos yo que jamás e hecho nada para convertirme en padre y aun así tengo que cargar con responsabilidades ajenas...deberían encerrarlos en sus casas hasta que sean capaces de comportarse y tener una conversación decente

--eso es muy radical

--así me educaron a mi...dime cual es la gracia de ver a una pelota que eructa y hace sus necesidades sobre si mismo obligando a otros que se hagan cargo de el cual es la belleza de eso...no! que lo cuiden sus padres

--no tienen al menos no donde tu estabas eso era un hogar de huérfanos draco

-pero...no tienen mama?

--no...tu extrañas a la tuya?

--si ...padre nunca me entendió pero mi mama ella era lo máximo...aun no puedo creer que ella este en ...

--...coma en san mungo

--no quiero hablar de eso...como es que murieron los padres de todos esos niños ...por favor no me digas fueron los mortifagos

--algunos casos pero la minoría...la mayoría ni siquiera han perdido a sus padres, fueron abandonados

--que porquien?

-- ...por gente que opinaba al igual que tu que los bebes eran una molestia y bueno ..

--pero es ridículo si fueron lo suficientemente mayorcitos para encargar un bebe lo debieron ser para hacerse cargo de este

--algunos no tenían el dinero requerido para eso

--debieron haberlo pensado antes, por favor hasta yo se que a los muglees se les dan gratis anticonceptivos

--y tu como sabes eso?

--mi padrino estuvo saliendo con una doctora muglee

--quien lo hubiera imaginado

---draco cállate

--si pero ahí otros que eran muy jóvenes ...

--ya lo dije si son lo suficientemente mayorcitos para tener sexo lo son para hacerse cargo del bebe

--ellas dirás, ya que el mundo muglee es siempre la mujer la que se hace cargo

--pero porque si ella no hizo al bebe sola?

--machismo

-y que pasa cuando el bebe es de dos hombres, se que eso pasa muy de ves en cuando pero que hacen en ese caso

--nada

-que?

--eso no pasa en el mundo muglee

--vaya...todo esto es una mierda sus leyes son estúpidas

--lo se

--pero el mundo muglee hay cosas buenas y malas , por eso es que te traje

--para que tengamos un hijo...te ves lindo cuando te sonrojas

--tu también...no te traje por quiero enseñarte lo que es una vida normal

--por favor dime que no estaban coqueteando por favor black dime que no

--eh...esta lindo el día e

--es de noche estúpido saco de pulgas

--cállate snivellus

CONTINUARA...

DISCULPEN SI NO SALIÓ BIEN PERO MI MUSA ME ABANDONO CUMPLO AÑOS EN UNA SEMANA Y ESTA DESGRACIADA ESTA CELEBRANDO POR ADELANTADO Y SIN MI ...20 DIABLOS QUE ESTOY VIEJA

Esta vez me voy apurar en escribir el proximo capi ...con mucho cedric harry y ahí respondo sus reviws ...besos selene

Pd:e estado leyendo los libros de darren shan se los recomiendo a todo una nueva manera de ver a los vampiros


	4. Chapter 4

Matrimonio por conveniencia 

Cap4: la cita? (primera parte)

Este capi va dedicado a yuyumio(quien me sugirió que idea un fic de esta parejita)y a SHORYUKI(quien me hace reir con sus geniales comentarios)(que se te de vuelta el paraguas significa gay lo mismo que se te queme el arroz y cabritas es una manera de decir chicas)

Draco finalmente había cumplido su semana de castigo en el orfelinato, y para sorpresa de todos había salido airoso...no es que hubiera desarrollado un repentino amor por los niños ni mucho menos, tan solo se había decidido a dar lo mejor de si mismo...ah y claro no le había venido mal hacerle ojitos a un par de colegas para así no tener que cambiar mas pañales y dedicarse a los mayorcitos...

Niños de 10 años que tan difícil podría ser?

Mucho si no tenias idea sobre video juegos, las series de moda, ropa, o inclusive libros asi que al comentarle esto a remus...el lobito le salió con una sorpresa y le dijo que pasarían un fin de semana 100 muggle

Sabado 10 am 

había llegado el fin de semana ...sin que draco pudiera entender porque estaba tan nervioso

¡esto no era una cita!...o si?

-y bien a donde iremos?

--um yo digo que primero a los videos juegos...

-y que es eso?

**Media hora después ...**

No había ser humano que pudiera alejar a draco del maldito video juego, tener una pistola de juguete en su mano se sentía casi tan bien como una varita y que decir de lo genial que era dispararle a esa pantalla con zombies.…………y después decían que los malfoys n tenían instintos asesinos

--si muere bastardo...viejo chiflado toma tu caramelo de limón

--draco que ya tenemos que irnos ...se nos hace tarde

--un rato mas remus...cinco minutitos mas

--draco que estas llamando demasiado la atención

--de que hablas?

draco no lo podía creer esta rodado de muggles ; adolescentes llenos de granos, otros vestidos de funeral con una clara falta de vitamina d y para empeorar las cosas un montón de vejetes , vestidos de traje y corbata jurando que aun estaban en onda...

pero quien los podía culpar , no tan solo un joven había llegado al nivel mas alto del juego, en un solo intento, si no que además era un joven bellísimo ...varios ya se lo estaban imaginando con unos trajecitos de cospley...uff

draco que no por nada se había criado entre mortifagos...sabia reconocer una muchedumbre peligrosa y dispuesta a atacar...así que se dio a la fuga tan rápido como pudo llevándose de la mano a su querido lobito...

--y ahora?

--al cine

--okey...es tu mundo tu guías

**15 minutos después en la fila de la boletería **

--y que quieres ver?

–tu mundo tu guias

--pero draco no hay nada en especial que quieras ver?

--ni si quiera se en donde estamos o que vinimos a hacer

--okey yo eligo

--draco necesito sacar el dinero de mi bolsillo

--y a mi que

--que no pudo si no me sueltas la mano

draco increíblemente sonrojado se dio cuenta que no le habia soltado la mano desde la salido de los juegos...

-e si disculpa...

--no es que no lo disfrute...si dos para el secreto de la montaña

-draco quieres cabritas

--no yo soy gay

--me refiero s que si quieres palomitas de maíz

--y esa que son?

--dos grandes por favor y dos bebidas jumbo

--y eso se come?

--si draco se come..y ahora vamos que quiero ver los adelantos de otras pelis

--para que?

-para así elegir lo que vamos a ver la próxima vez

--entonces volveremos a salir en una ci...me refiero a e de paseo

--si tu quieres

**casi 2 horas después**

--la mierda deprimente...lo del cine es buena idea le doy crédito a los muggles...pero se los quito todo con esa porquería de película...mira que formar tanto secándolo por acostarse con un tio...si yo formara tanto lió cada vez que me acostado con un tipo ahora estaría muerto...por favor si es solo sexo

--y tu a que edad hiciste el amor por primera vez?

--sexo, no amor remus...yo no creo en esas cursilerías...y la respuesta a tu pregunta es a los 14 con blaise un compañero de casa...siempre me e acostado con slytherins

--eso incluye a goyle y el otro

--sexo no zoofilia remus ...ni de broma

--jaja aunque considero que eras muy joven ...para ese tipo de cosas...debió haber sido doloroso

--si para el

--que tu no fuiste el pasivo?

--yo ni de broma

--entonces tu nunca has sido el pasivo?

--oh si lo e hecho pero no con un mocoso de catorce con mas alcohol que sangre en el cuerpo

--buen punto

--y quien fue tu ya sabes?...perdona si me estoy entrometiendo

--no hay problema fue ese mismo año victor

--victor que? yo no recuerdo ningún slytherin con ese nombre

--eso es por que el no era slytherin

--pero tu recién dijiste que tan solo te acostabas con...

--y así es, toda su escuela es el equivalente a slytherin en el extranjero

--¿espera tu no estarás hablando de

--si ni mas ni menos victor krum...creo que así se pronunciaba su apellido ya ni me acuerdo

--pero el y hermione?

--despecho...me negué a salir con el y como sabia que yo odiaba a la sangre sucia pensó que eso me iba afectar...pobre iluso me mate de la risa con las peleas de la comadreja y la sabelotodo por su causa

--tienes la pura cara de angelito

--tu crees...

draco intento coqueteare a remus, pero por alguna extraña razón...el mayor seductor de hogwarts quedaba completamente desarmado frente a una sonrisa de su ex profesor

--eh...—mierda draco no podía creer que se estuviera sonrojando y menos tartamudeando, había que ponerle un fin a eso--bueno hay algo mas que quieras preguntar o ya nos vamos?

--si vamos nos

--y adonde vamos?

--de compras ...primero a comprarte ropa mas adecuada para un adolescente y luego tu computador

--y yo para que quiero uno de esos...y que esta mal con mi ropa? ...oye que para tu información todo es comprado en las mejores tiendas de la quinta avenida, Milán, Paris...

--bien vamos

a draco se le acabaron los argumentos cuando sintió como su mano era apresada por una de las suaves manos de su lobito...su lobito? M...demonios si era su esposo así que podía llamarlo como le viniera en gana aunque jamás...se atrevería a decírselo...o si?

**1 hora después **

draco se encontraba sentado a las afueras de un mostrador , rodeado de bolsas y preguntándose si acaso los muggles se creían enjambre...se estaba volviendo loco y no comprendía como remus era capaz de comprar en estas circunstancias...por favor cuando el iba a comprar normalmente vaciaban la tienda para el y además la mayoría de las tiendas le enviaban ropa para que escogiera, y en cambio aquí era constantemente empujado ...no había punto de comparación quería largarse de una vez, ya había terminado todas sus estúpidas compra y ahora remus se estaba probando algo...

a draco Malfoy no tan solo se le acabaron los argumentos, si no que también la razón y el aire cuando vio salir a su lobito...

la verdad es que remus estaba espectacular...quien lo diría? ...se veía increíble con esa polera negra con mangas tres cuarto y esos pantalones militares verde olivo, a la cadera

--te vez mas joven—por dios santo si a draco no le parecía que superara lo 25, y con esa carita de inocente, si hasta el mechón de canas parecía ficticio, creado especialmente para el loock—que edad tienes?

--yo?

--No sí el de la esquina

--25 ricura

--y a ti quien te pregunto?...dios odio a los muggles

--34

--que?

--que tengo 34 años y tu?

--yo 17

--eres un niño

--hey que no y para tu información faltan pocos meses para que cumpla los 18 así que no te atrevas a llamarme niño

--a no...y que tal cachorro? ...eres un cachorro precioso

--e h...e...a ya nos vamos?

--si jeje deja que me cambie y nos vamos

--y tu de que ríes?

--de nada

**15 minutos después **

salió un remus normal algo mucho mas como para draco, y para sus pulmones ya que temía que tantos suspiros le terminaran haciendo daño a la salud

--dividámonos las bolsas

--que no nos las van a enviar!

--no las llevamos nosotros mismos

--mierda

**15 minutos después**

--se que te dije que guiaras y todo eso pero no estamos yendo hacia la calle

--no vamos a comprar tu computador

--ahora?

--bueno si ...no te preocupes que eso si lo envían ...además quiero enseñarte lo básico hoy...luego te llevo a un cyber café para que descubras lo que es internet...pero que conste que tienes que acostarte temprano

--y por que por que?

-- mañana nos vamos a un parque de diversiones

--que?

--draco no te quedes parado ahí y entra

**1 hora después s dirigían hacia la casa **

**1 mas le tomo a draco aprder el funcionaminto de un computador**

**10 minutos en llegar al ciber café de su barrio**

**3 horas en internet...hasta que por fin remus pudo sacarlo de ahí **

--eso es genial.después de todo los muggles si tienen cerebro ...uf fue tan genial

-y que hiciste; te metiste a catear o .

--para que ¿ me dedique a bajar cosas en mi pendrive , a y mi hice un correo; yahoo claro esta porque hotmail ni de broma

--si la mayoría de la gente utiliza hotmail por el mesanger

--y para que necesito eso ahora

--a entonces no piensas tener mesanger

--si cuando tenga Internet en casa y hablando de eso cuando será?

--cuando te lo pagues

--ningún problema por cuanto es el cheque

--draco

—cierto el maldito ministerio m congelo los bienes, ¿entonces con que esperas que lo pague ...

--trabaja

--si como no y con que tiempo?...se te olvida todo lo trabajo comunitario?

--si harry dijo que le daba igual si trabajabas a esas horas mientras fuera un trabajo muggle

--genial! ...espera y eso porque?

--por que dice que seria lo mismo un trabajo muggle para un adolescente que no esta acostumbrado a trabajar es lo mismo que trabajo comunitario

--maldito 4 ojos

--ya vete acostar que mañana te espera un día ajetreado

--voy a dormir en tu habitación contigo?

--si tu queieres

--si! ...digo con todo lo de los inspectores y todo eso...

--bien entonces alistarse para dormir

**15 minutos después **

ambos instalados cómodamente en una cama en penumbras

--buenas noches cachorro –dijo remus dándole un ligero beso en la sien

--remus!

--era broma

--buenas noches lobito –dijo draco dándole un ligero beso en los labios

--draco!—claramente el heredero Malfoy se estaba haciendo el dormido—draco?...buenas noches

CONTINUARA

Bueno les quedo debiendo la segunda parte de la cita para los que viven en Chile que sepan que será en fantasilandia desde ahora imagínense a remus y a draco en los juegos ...a tambien después les pongo mas de los fantasmitas y del claro trauma que fue para el pobre padre de la novia , sevi, descubrir que hace rato que su niña no era virgen jijinji ...y por su puesto en el próximo la declaración de cedric a harry y la explicación de por que salía con la choochancha...todo esto y mucho mas en la próxima entrega de matrimonio por convenencia

ESTA ES MI DISCULPA POR EL PÉSIMO CAPITULO 3

20/03/06


	5. Chapter 5

Matrimonio por conveniencia 

Cap5: la confesión de cedric(mini capitulo)

--A ver déjame entender dices que no tan solo eres un ángel si no que además eres uno de los poderosos

--si

--entonces que mierda haces aquí?

--eh?

--sirius estaba aquí ganando puntos extras, para poder conseguir sus alas, ahora tan solo le falta hacer un buen trabajo con remus y se transforma en ángel mientras que a snape le faltan como 10 protegidos ...¿pero tu que ganas?

--nada bueno eh es que yo eh...

--te sonrojaste ¡!que lindoo! ¿ahora vas a decir que te gusto? jajajaj

--bueno eh...si

--que! ...¿que dijiste?

--me gustas y mucho ...no tan solo me gustas ...harry estoy enamorado de ti

--estas delirando ...así que los Ángeles también se enferman y ¿a quien llamo en este caso?

--harry va en serio me gustas desde hace mucho, básicamente desde que ibas en tercero ...después del partido no pude sacarte de mi cabeza te veías tan increíble volando que no podía concentrarme y luego cuando te caíste creí que me moría de la preocupación

--por favor si me dijeron que ni siquiera lo notaste por atrapar la snich!

--eso es mentira me quede paralizado con la snich en mi mano ...¿soy patético no?... las 2 veces que tu vida ha corrido peligro y yo me e quedado paralizado

--¿de que hablas?

--en cuarto me di cuenta de que te amaba pero actué como el peor mas parecía un slytherin

--en serio de que hablas?

--no los detuve harry! ...no detuve a la gente que te molestaba por que quería que renunciaras

--sabia que no eras tan bueno!

--no , no lo era, estaba muy asustado de que algo te pasara en el torneo así que decidí intervenir a mi modo...pero tu me demostraste cuan equivocado estaba cuando me avisaste de la primera prueba...asi que me jure a mi mismo que no te iba a volver a subestimar , espacialmente después de que te vi volar de ese modo ...fue increíble...pero aun así no pude resistirme a darte una pista de la segunda prueba

--pero cho?

--tan solo salí con ella para alejarla de ti ...era conocimiento publico tus intenciones con ella así que me interpuse...¿viste? ¡no soy tan bueno como todos creen!

--pero la segunda prueba ella fue tu persona mas querida!

--no eso no es verdad o acaso weasley es la tuya

--no eligieron a ron...

--porque yo y krum ya habíamos elegido a granger y a choo...en mi caso fue parecido...tu eras otro campeón...mi madre tiene problemas al corazón, mi padre es del ministerio y supongo que a la culpa que sentía hacia choo se la podía llamar cariño

--pero eh?

--sabes, el momento mas increíble para mi fue lo de la araña

--eh?

--te arriesgaste por salvarme y yo pude defenderte...y al final terminamos tomando la copa juntos! ...pero luego fue lo del cementerio y nuevamente me paralice de miedo ...no por mi harry, si no que por ti, estaba aterrorizado de que algo te pasara y por ese miedo no pude protegerte que irónico...pero sabes me avergüenzo de lo que hice a continuación

--eh?

--pedirte que llevaras mi cuerpo, fui tan egoísta no pensé en el peligro que eso significaba para ti...perdón mi amor tan solo no quería que se quedara con ellos y quería yacer una vez entre tus brazos, aunque fuera muerto

--no lo puedo creer!

--como vez no soy tan bonachón como parezco

--aja

--ahora te dejo para que pienses

--aja

--hasta luego harry

--aja

--te amo mi pequeño ángel

--aja ...eh?

CONTINUARA

Bueno este es un minicapi que refleja los sentimientos de cedric ahora falta conocer los de harry...y claro la segunda parte de la cita de los recién casados ...y mi parte favorita los comentarios de los tíos de gasparin...

27/03/06


End file.
